character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Isuzu (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Casual Clothes= |-|Winter Clothes= |-|Doppel Renata= 1= |-| 2= Summary Ren Isuzu (五十鈴 れん) is one of the main characters of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. She is a magical girl who has trouble talking to people and has been shy since she was little. Due to her isolation and the suffering she felt living every day, she was at the end of her rope, but after discovering the world of magical girls, she was able to pull herself up from rock bottom. She has grown emotionally, but there are still times when she is timid. Before becoming a magical girl, she was teased and bullied because she had trouble speaking. For this reason, she chose to end her own life and jumped from a rooftop. After she jumped from the rooftop, she realized that was the first time she was scared of dying. Right at that moment, Kyubey appeared and ask her to make a contract with him. Ren just wanted to survive and asked him to save her. After that, Ren became a magical girl and fought many witches, with the purpose to make the world a better place. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Ren Isuzu Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 (Confirmed in the Magia Record Archive volume 1) Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Electric Command Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Telepathy, Weapon Creation and Weapon Manipulation (Can create a magical staff and turn it into a sinister scythe in battle), Weapon Mastery, Scythe Proficiency, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Ren should have this power too), Soul Manipulation (Her personal magic is exorcism: witches affected by her magic don't drop grief seeds), Blue Fire Manipulation, Danmaku and Homing Attack (Her Magia allows Ren to use blue fire from her staff, which shatters into several fireballs and leads them towards her opponents), Willpower Manipulation (Is able to purge the target of their free will), Resurrection Negation (Can heal someone's soul in order to prevent their resurrection), Enhanced Senses (Is able to see a ghost, a spirit or a soul of a dead person), Statistics Amplification and Evasion w/ her Connect, Healing w/ her Magia, Instinctive Reactions w/ her "The Day I Came to Know the Light" and "To Continue Living in This World" Memoria, Targeting w/ her "The First and Last Page" and "My Dreams Continue After I Wake Up" Memoria (Allows Ren to take damage for Rika or another ally with critical health), Defense Augmentation w/ her "First Handmade Chocolate" and "There Is No Such Thing As Beauty" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Here With You" Memoria, Defense Reduction w/ her "To Continue Living in This World" Memoria, Transformation, Wing Manifestation and Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Flight, Life and Death Manipulation (The Doppel has control over life and death), Astral Projection (Ren can project her ghost above her body while she is using her Doppel), Technological Magic (Her Doppel has the form of an electrocardiogram), Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and Personality Alteration (Her Doppel uses electrical signals to remove evil's intents from the target, as well as its personality), Wave Emission and Energy Manipulation (This Doppel can emit energy waves to attack the opponents), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to other Kamihama's magical girls, like Shizuku Hozumi, Mayu Kozue and Ayaka Mariko), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Ren's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Comparable to the other Kamihama's magical girls, like Iroha Tamaki and Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kamihama's witches, who are stronger than Mitakihara's witches like H.N. Elly, Gertrud and Elsa Maria), higher as a Doppel Stamina: ' '''Very High '(Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) 'Range: '''Extended Melee Range. Tens of Meters w/ her Magia and her Doppel '''Standard Equipment: ' Soul Gem, Staff tipped with angel wing which can turn into a sinister scythe 'Intelligence: Below Average '(She has had trouble speaking since she was a child and for this reason she was teased and bullied for it. She usually can't get out the words when she talks and cries a lot for it), possibly '''Average (Was able to remain strong and comforted Rika after the truth of the magical girl system was revealed in Chapter 8. She is afraid to use her power to purge the target of their free will and is hesitant to use it, because she thinks it can damage the target's mind) Weaknesses: ''' She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. She has trouble speaking and usually can't get out the words when she talks with her friends and with others; for this reason, she usually cries and tries to commit suicide. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: renmemo1.png|"The Day I Came to Know the Light" Memoria. renmemo2.png|"The First and Last Page" Memoria. renmemo3.png|"First Handmade Chocolate" Memoria. renmemo4.png|"Here With You" Memoria. renmemo5.png|"My Dreams Continue After I Wake Up" Memoria. renmemo6.png|"There Is No Such Thing As Beauty" Memoria. renmemo7.png|"To Continue Living in This World" Memoria. *'Allow me to write your continuation:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Ren's Connect allows her to take damage for an ally, evade the incoming attack and increase her attack by 40%. *'Soul Salvation:' Her Magia allows Ren to use blue fire from her staff, which shatters into several fireballs and leads them towards her opponents. It also allows her to evade the incoming attack and heal 4% of her health for 3 turns. *'Doppel Renata:' When her soul gem turns black, Ren transforms into her Doppel, Renata. This Doppel has the form of an electrocardiogram and has control over life and death. It can use electrical signals to remove evil's intents from the target, as well as its personality. When it appears, Ren’s mind temporarily separates from her body in an astral-projection state. The Doppel then emits electrical attacks towards Ren and use energy waves to attack the opponents. It also increases Ren's attack as HP lowers, allows her to evade the incoming attack and allows her to heal herself. *'Memoria:' Ren can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to take damage instead of an ally and to increse Ren's defense. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'The Day I Came to Know the Light:' Allows Ren to attack soon after an ally attack. However, it does not occur if the ally's attack defeats an enemy. **'The First and Last Page:' It has 10% chance for Ren to take damage for an ally. It also has a 100% chance to take damage for Rika at any health if Ren and Rika are on a team together. **'First Handmade Chocolate:' Allows Ren to increase her defense by 40% if she has less than 1/3 of her health and increases Ren's defense by 15%. **'Here With You:' Increases the damage inflicted by Ren's Magia by 20%. **'My Dreams Continue After I Wake Up:' It has 100% chance for Ren to take damage for an ally who has less than 1/3 of its health. **'There Is No Such Thing As Beauty:' Increases Ren's defense by 30%. **'To Continue Living in This World:' Allows Ren to attack soon after an enemy's attack and decreases enemies' defense. Gallery Ren official.jpg|Ren Isuzu's official art by QP:flapper. rendescription.jpg|Ren's description at Shaft Exhibition. rensketch.jpg|Ren's sketch design. 800px-Ren_Doppel_Card.png|Doppel Renata's card. rendoppel.jpg|Doppel Renata's sketch 1. rendoppel2.jpg|Doppel Renata's sketch 2. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4